


To and From Borneo

by fuzipenguin



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: F/M, Introspection, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Murdock regards Amy in a whole new light on the trip to Borneo





	To and From Borneo

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my LJ on 8-2-10. Heavily edited to repost here.

                He’s pretty sure he starts to fall in love with Amy during the whole Borneo situation. It starts during the phone call in which she makes it known that the rest of the team have been captured. It’s only the sound of her voice, tinny and worried, that grounds him. She keeps him from bolting, or crawling under the bed, or something else equally unproductive. Her words give him focus, the way few others’ do.

                And his focus is to get to her. Escape, then meet up with Amy and figure out what to do from there.

                Once he gets to her, he’s further steadied by her presence. If she hadn’t been there with him, he’d likely be talking to five different imaginary people and God only knows what they would be suggesting he do. But as calming as her company is, the situation is a little outside her purview. So it’s up to him to make a decision, so he does. And he keeps doing it, almost as if he has a Plan.

                He absolutely does _not_ have a Plan. And even if he did, it would be completely tossed out to float among the clouds because she’s wearing a _flight suit_ and sitting in the _co-pilot seat_ and that just _does something_ to him.

                He’s not blind, after all. Amy’s a pretty woman and he’s admired her slim frame in an absent-minded way before, but once it’s all wrapped up in bulky olive-green just inches away from him while he’s _flying_ , lower bits of his anatomy spark to life while his brain short circuits.

                It utterly and completely blows a fuse when she’s hanging from a tree branch by her parachute cords. The few inches she’s dangling in the air puts her exactly at his height and she’s squirming all over and adorably annoyed and he wants to keep her there so she can never run away and BA always did say there was something wrong with him, didn’t he?

                He lets her down, of course. He’s a gentleman after all, and gentlemen do not let ladies _dangle,_ and Amy is a lady tried and true.

                She’s also a warrior. He gets a firsthand glimpse of this when he stands frozen at the sight of his best friend about to be shot full of holes. She takes initiative to fire the flare gun into the puddles of gasoline, saving them all.

                It’s definite then; he’s 100% smitten.  He would take her into his arms and kiss her, except for… you know… the bullets and explosions and general chaos.

                She falls asleep in the co-pilot’s chair on the way home, dirty and rumpled, and no longer in a flight suit, but _right there_ , and he starts to say “I love it when you…” but trails off because that’s not right. It’s close but there are only three words he really wants to say, yet even when she’s asleep, he can’t bring himself to.

                One day though. One day he might be able to get up the courage to say it. In the meantime, he alternately stares at the sky and Amy, his two favorite ladies, the entire way home.

 

~ End


End file.
